User blog:XxAquaInfinityxX/Big Bigot 15: Episode 1
Julie: *walks to center stage* hi whalecum to big bigot!!!!! Julie: this season we have the most bigoted cast in big brother history cus we need ratings Julie: lets meet them - START OF INTRODUCTIONS - *Aaryn* Aaryn: i will kill all shaniquas *Amanda* Amanda: i want 2 kill candice *Andy* Andy: *eats cheese* *Candice* Candice: stop bullying me *David* David: i will destroy black candice *Elissa* Elissa: america Rachel: america Elissa: aMERICA Rachel: AMERICA Elissa: *dies* *GinaMarie* GinaMarie: i cannot see candice in da dark *Helen* Helen: *overreacting to something irrelevant* *Howard* Howard: *lifting weights* hi i am howard. i am black but get no focus this season *Jeremy* Jeremy: *wiping his ass with Elissa's hat* lol *Jessie* Jessie: when i was bron i was a beautiful baby. i was 10 pounds and was very beautiful. i am also beautiful. *Judd* Judd: i like 2 party and float through the game *Kaitlin* Kaitlin: i cant trust anyone ni**aaaaaa. *McCrae* McCrae: *on a leash with Amanda holding him* hi Amanda: shut up *Nick* Nick: my name is nick. i like science and drugs. *Spencer* Spencer: kermit the f*g - END OF INTRODUCTIONS - Julie: hi houseguests All: make me some rice!!!! Julie: shush and go into the house All: *walks in* Julie: *shows up on the screen* hi take a seat All: *sits* Julie: we will be doing the hoh competition now. we did not have enough money to set up a real hoh comp in the backyard so this is all ur getting Julie: for this hoh u will kill eachother. last one standing wins. go!!! - BEGINNING OF HOH - Aaryn: hi black barbie *kills Candice* Howard: no *stabs GinaMarie* Kaitlin: *murders Howard* revenge Elissa: *kills Kaitlin* >:) Helen: KILL ME! IM SO EXCITED!!! WOOO!!! Aaryn: *kills Helen* u didnt make me any rice Helen: *dies* WOOO! Elissa: *murders Jeremy* revenge @kaitlin Andy: *hides behind of the couch* do u think we will be found Judd: *hiding with him* we r floaters Andy: yes David: whoah dude *notices Andy and Judd and kills them both* Spencer: *sits on the couch* i cant get up Jessie: *stabs Spencer's stomach* r.i.p. i am beautiful. Amanda: mccrae, go kill someone McCrae: ok amanda *runs to David and snaps his neck* Amanda: good doggy *kills McCrae* Nick, Jessie, Aaryn, Amanda, Elissa: *stare at eachother* Nick: who will make the first move Amanda: me *shoots Nick* Jessie: lol *kills Amanda* Aaryn: thats it no profanity *stabs Jessie and Elissa* - END OF HEAD OF HOUSEHOLD COMPETITION - Julie: the hoh competition is over. aaryn wins hoh!!! The South: *twerks in celebration* Julie: aaryn, u will now make ur noms. - NOMINATION CEREMONY - Aaryn: this is the nomination ceremony. i won hoh and the blacks asians and gays didn't :) ) ) ) ) ) Aaryn: i will pull keys *gives everyone but Elissa and Candice their keys* Candice: y Elissa: y Aaryn: i have nominated rachel and kalia for eviction. Candice: im candice Elissa: im elissa Aaryn: stfu - END OF NOMINATION CEREMONY - Elissa: *DR* i will get revenge. Grodner: _____, pls go to the diary room Person: *walks in* Grodner: hi Nick: hi Grodner: u r the mvp for the week Nick: ok *walks out* - END OF MVP - Aaryn: it is time 2 pick players for the veto comp All: *walks in and sits* Aaryn: b4 we do we must see who the mvp nominated Screen: *shows Jessie* Jessie: omg rude *sits down* Aaryn: *chooses Andy* andy gay trash Elissa: *chooses David* david trash - VETO COMPETITION - Kaitlin: i will host. Kaitlin: You must run into the batter and pop blueberries to find letters. They will then bring the letters to their individual stations to spell a word. The Houseguest that spells the longest word before time is up will win the Golden Power of Veto! Kaitlin: go!!!! All: *runs to the batter* All: *finds random letters and runs back* Andy: *trips* ouch David: *trips* ouch Jessie: *trips* ouch Candice, Elissa, Aaryn: *spell words* Kaitlin: candice what have u spelled Candice: p-a-u-l-a-d-e-e-n Kaitlin: elissa what have u spelled Elissa: a-m-e-r-i-c-a Kaitlin: aaryn what have u spelled Aaryn: b-l-a-c-k-s Kaitlin: the winner is candice Aaryn: black! - END OF POWER OF VETO COMPETITION - Candice: omg i won the veto. i am shaniqua goddess Elissa: *walks to Candice* use veto on me Candice: y Elissa: i am rachel roachel's sister Candice: ok Candice: *walks to everyone* it is time 4 the veto ceremony All: *sits down* - BEGINNING OF VETO CEREMONY - Candice: i will use this on myself Elissa: wow Jessie: i am beautiful Aaryn: *stands up* minorities will not win. helen take a seat. Candice: end of veto ceremony bye - END OF VETO CEREMONY - Jessie: *walks to David, Kaitlin, Jeremy, GinaMarie* dont vote me David Kaitlin Jeremy GM: we will not Jessie: thx - - BEGINNING OF LIVE EVICTION - Julie: u will all cast ur votes to evict live. david ur up. David: *walks in* dude i vote to evict rachel. Julie: thx judd come Judd: *walks in* i am party man. Julie: cast your vote Judd: i date lots of grils Julie: cast your vote Judd: lots of grils like elissa Julie: thx jeremy come Jeremy: *wipes his ass with Elissa's hat* Elissa Julie: thx nick come Nick: hi julie. i vote to evict elissa Julie: wow ur bland. kaitlin come. Kaitlin: i am jeremy and aaryn's slave. i vote to evict elissa. Julie: thx amanda come Amanda: *brings McCrae with her* i vote to evict helen McCrae: ^ Julie: thx Andy, GinaMarie, and Spencer: hi julie. we are predecided f3. Julie: thats nice cast ur votes Andy, GM: Helen Spencer: actually im voting rachel Julie: thx candice come Candice: i vote to evict helen. i can be the only minority in this house. Howard: i am candice slave. i vote to evict helen. Julie: houseguests i have the results... by a vote.. of 6-6-0... aaryn, break the tie. Aaryn: *stands up: *minority vs plastic surgery vs prettier than me. this is hard Aaryn: but i do not believe in plastic surgery or rachel reilly, so i vote to evict rachel. Elissa: what Helen: thx Jessie: thx im beautiful Julie: elissa, you have been evicted from the big brother house. Elissa: rude Aaryn: *pushes Elissa out of the door* - ELISSA WALKS OUT - Elissa: *waves* hi! hi! hi! hi! hi! hi! Julie: hi elissa Elissa: hi Julie: elissa u were outcasted by your fellow hgs. why? Elissa: because my sister is rachel reilly, and those floaters better grab a life vest! they're just jealous that rachel is better than them and she can work it. i think that rachel is amazing because she is a competition beast, and i feel like she could beat anyone if she puts her mind to it. i also think that brendon is hot and they all want brendon. it's sad but honestly, i- Julie: Shut up Elissa: k Julie: leave Elissa: *leaves* Julie: coming up, the hoh competition begins and the house doesn't have rachel anymore, so the fans won't watch anymore. r.i.p. Category:Blog posts